gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunnyjoke/Archive 2
I created the template and was the first to archive it like that :). No problem, it annoys me when people talk to staff like that for no reason, especially when the staff have worked so hard to re-build this wiki into a good, factual informative site, the staff deserve a bit of respect from users for that. Tom Talk 14:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I added something about the removal of Trivia sections to the Community Noticeboard, could you comment on it and state your thoughts of the Trivia section. Tom Talk 14:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Quote Template Hello, how do you insert a quote template? I'm still adding the quotes to a few mission giving characters, and I need to insert a quote template to the Ashley Butler page. How do I go about this? Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 16:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) All right, ill try it. Thanks a lot. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 16:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) After toying around with it for a bit, I figured it out. I do feel the need to thank those who help me, and also because you are doing a fine job as admin and are very helpful, so thanks again. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 16:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I think you should write something about it on the noticeboard so we can have a vote and finally decide what his name is. Tom Talk 15:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, everybody seems to want me to reply differently, it gets confusing :). Tom Talk 15:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bunny. -- Ilan xd 16:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I've asked Rockstar for confirmation about his name, as well as Kenny Petrovic's name, I don't know why I didn't do this earlier, anyway I'll have confirmation in the next few days. Tom Talk 16:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I feel like Johnny Klebitz after killing some racist deadbeats! -- Ilan xd 16:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe I only just thought of that, I've been sending requests in about L.A. Noire since the game came out. Tom Talk 16:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Moe He'll get bored soon. The Ray thing is sorted, Rockstar confirmed his name is Ray and that he is Russian, there was also a dispute about that. Tom Talk 16:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :If he comes back then do that. Tom Talk 16:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't know but he's way out of line. Tom Talk 01:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) He was been far too strict with the Copyright rules and rather than just solving the problem he deleted images, some where from Character infoboxes so they were needed. Anyway I said something to him about it so the Bureaucrat that doesn't care about copyright laws is presumably me. He said he was brought here to help with professionalism, I don't remember that at all, I was an admin here long before he was, I was the one who deleted all the fanon, who got rid of 6 months worth of vandalism and restored this wiki to how it was before, all he did was delete loads of images that weren't causing any problems, "Probably showing up once every couple of weeks and cleaning up the messes that the supposed "community leaders" allowed to accumulate, or something like that." He seems to think he's the only one that does anything round here, cleaning up the messes that the supposed community leaders allowed to accumulate, thats crap, were the one's who sort everything out he's just the one who enforces the copyright rules ridiculously strictly and causes discussions about something which is later solved by someone else. I've lost all respect for him now and frankly I don't think he should be a B'crat anymore, I don't care if he reads this, I'd like to say it to him but his talk page now re-directs to his userpage, apparenlty he doesn't want anyone to leave him messages. Tom Talk 02:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to talk to Dan about it tomorrow. Tom Talk 02:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not "gone", just fyi. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Also, by admitting you hold a grudge because I didn't think were administrator material at the time, you have voided your right to have any say in anything regarding my participation on this wiki. For whatever it's worth though I think you're doing a pretty good job now with the exception of being way too nice to vandals. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Demotion I really don't think you been demoted it the right thing to do, like you said you'd follow the blocking policy if you kept your rights, in my opinion that should be fine, I don't see what good demoting you would do. Tom Talk 16:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It seems like Dan agrees with me, your still an admin, just make sure to follow the blocking policy :). Tom Talk 16:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :I only agree in the sense that he should have been told first. As for him and Jeff, I think they need to discuss their differences. Dan the Man 1983 16:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with that. Tom Talk 16:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Let me get one thing perfectly straight "I think he's just doing this just to get the heat off of Jeff." - No I did cause I thought you were incompetent and Jeff edited about me on his userpage too. Read the following. "And the guy who was brought in with me, and is supposed to be supporting me, is siding against me consistently because he "can't be arsed to argue with them anymore they'll do it anyway"." That was about me, but the trouble is, I use ignorance when he is like that. Dan the Man 1983 17:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :You can believe whatever you want, I was just being honest with you, and you're incompetent in the way that despite being an admin, you should have read all the rules without being told too, as a part of an admins job is making sure people follow those policies. Dan the Man 1983 17:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) September 2011 You have been blocked for 24 hours for this personal attack. You have no business accusing Dan of being a liar or of accusing Dan and myself of participating in conspiracies. Your admin rights have been removed to prevent you from unblocking yourself, they will be returned after the block expires. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Don't know the precise minute the block is going to expire and I'm not going to sit around and wait for it, so your rights have been restored. Unblock yourself though and you'll lose them for good, I won't even need a vote to take them. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:53, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm REALY sorry for you. This message heat realy hard in my face :( Stay active in Gangstar wiki. I will talk to you soon. -- Ilan xd 17:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Aha, that guy seems to read what he wants to read, what part of my messages to him implied that I want to create a new GTA Wiki with him? Tom Talk 21:22, December 18, 2011 (UTC) McJeff Hey Bunnyjoke, why are you so obsessed with McJeff? What do you have against him and what has he done to you to deserve this?--MrLVD 05:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Well Bunny, what was the "bogus" reason that he blocked you for?--MrLVD 05:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't care how long the story is. Tell me the whole story. I'm all ears.--MrLVD 05:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I would like you to tell me the story in your own words, so that I understand your opinion on this matter and to avoid bias by any outside parties.--MrLVD 06:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) So basically, according to your talk page, you were saying bad things about the admins on the talk pages of the admins, ever though you were an admin yourself.--MrLVD 06:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) So, why did you insult the admins on their talk pages? As an admin, i thought that you would have known better than to do so.--MrLVD 06:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC)